


Deaky's New Do

by Liz3yy317865



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, John and Veronica are the cutest couple, Scared John, So sweet it should come with a sugar warning, Sweet Veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz3yy317865/pseuds/Liz3yy317865
Summary: It’s the late 70′s and John is persuaded to cut his beautiful long hair, how will his loving wife Veronica react?
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Kudos: 15
Collections: Johnica Week 2020





	Deaky's New Do

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a teeny little something for Johnica Week, day 2. Hope you like it :D

“Ronnie is gonna kill me”

John sat staring forlornly at his reflection, gingerly running his fingers through what was left of his auburn brown hair. Biting his lip nervously, he could only imagine his wife’s reaction on seeing what had become of her husbands once long flowing locks that she so adored. The thought sent a cold shiver up his spine

It had seemed like a great idea at the time. As the 70’s slowly drew to a close it was still socially acceptable and fashionable for men to have long hair, but with a boisterous toddler and another baby on the way it was hardly practical. Johns 2 year old son had recently developed a habit of grabbing at anything within reach, no matter where he was, and that meant that whenever John was holding the youngster the little tyke would go for the hair. Every single time.

The bassist complained to his bandmates and anyone else who would listen about his little man and his new found infatuation. He loved his son dearly but his sore scalp could only take so much abuse, and there was no way on Earth he was going to sport a man-bun or top-knot. What was a guy to do?

Freddie had found this all highly amusing. Being the self-proclaimed fashion guru and creative genius within the band he had tried over and over again to convince John to style his hair differently, or to simply style it all. He had even had to fight with the younger man to make an effort for their first ever proper gig, and not just make do with a t-shirt and jeans, “We have to look fabulous darling, like the rockstars we are”

Roger was rather more blunt, “Just cut it off Deaks, go short, it’ll suit you”

The drummer himself had taken the plunge recently and shorn his dirty blonde locks to a more manageable length, and it really suited him. That being said anything suited him, Roger was one of those enviable sods who looked good in anything and had the confidence and swagger to carry it off.

Eventually, having had enough of his bandmates nagging and his sons iron-like grip John caved and asked the bands hair stylist to do the honours before he could lose his nerve. He took a seat, pulled his hair into a makeshift ponytail and winced as the scissors got to work. “It’s only hair you wimp” Roger laughed in the background, “You can always grow it back if you really hate it”

“Yeah….” John didn’t hate his new look, he hated the thought of having to face his wife. This was not going to be fun

John needed have worried though.

Late that evening not being able to put it off any longer, he arrived home. Slowly turning the key in the lock and opening the door as quietly as possible in an effort to not disturb his sleeping children. He found Veronica dozing in front of the TV, wrapped up in a soft blanket with her head resting on a stray cuddly teddy bear. She looked adorable and so peaceful that John was almost loathe to wake her. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and stroked a finger across her cheek “Ronnie darling, I’m home…sorry I’m a little late”

Veronicas eyes opened and she blinked up at John in surprise, a small smile on her face “Hello, better late than never….” the words died in her throat and her eyes widened as she took in her husband’s appearance

“John…love, what’s happened to you hair?!”

“Erm….yeah about that…”

Veronica sat up and reached out a hand to brush lightly against her husbands temple, stroking softly against the neatly shorn locks.

“It won’t be like this forever Ron, it’ll grow back before you know it…”

“No…no I like it…”

John was shocked, wondering if he’d heard correctly

“You like it?”

“I love it” Veronica smiled warmly, “I really do, it suits you hunny”

“I was so sure you’d hate it!” John laughed with relief, “It was either this or wear a hat all the time, Robbie has a strong grip!”

Veronica responded by kissing her husband deeply, cupping his face with both hands. “Come to bed darling, let me show you just how much I love it….”

How could John say no to that?

He eagerly followed his wife up the stairs, making a vow as they entered their bedroom to get his hair done more often. Letting Roger talk him into this had been one of the best things he had ever done


End file.
